


Be My Valentine

by cloudnining



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Hilda is me, Hilda saves all the lords with the power of LOVE, I am Hilda, Multi, Oh My God, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Self-Indulgent, This is pure self- indulgence, Though mainly follows GD route, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, actually, and no it won't end with polyamory or whatever, are you a hilda fan?, are you self-inserting/projecting on hilda?, cause i'm not polyamorous so idk how i'd write that?, hilda will end up with one (1) person, i'm in this for the long run, it's like the hunger games but for lovers, no literally, not against it or anything just, this is the fic for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnining/pseuds/cloudnining
Summary: Alternative Title: Hilda's Messy Ass Love Life Saves the Day.Welcome to my Multi-Shipping nightmare world, in which Hilda is our darling protagonist. I mean, she has CHEMISTRY with sooo many characters. I will die on the hill that Edelgard was her ex and that's why she can't join BE no matter what. I know she wouldn't want Edelgard to die either. AND IT'S UNFAIR WE NEVER GOT TO SEE HOLST IN ACTION SO THIS FIC WILL FIX THAT. It follows a plot, no one-shots here, I promise...  but the plot is MESSY and EMOTIONAL and DUMB and kinda sad sometimes but PASSIONATE and and and........I was just having fun lol.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Dorothea Arnault/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My darling fiance](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+darling+fiance).



Hilda lay sprawled out onto her mattress and looked intensely into the ceiling of her dorm room, as if somehow answers would appear written in scripture by some oracle that favored her. She squinted, and huffed in frustration. Not surprisingly, nothing. She rolled onto her side and looked into her desk. One face kept looking into her soul no matter how hard she tried brushing it off. 

She had to stop falling for all these lords and their majestic air of… _having-it-together-ness_ . She kind of laughed to herself upon the little realization. Though it was probably only Edelgard that truly fit that category, Dimitri made a good effort, and Claude feigned it just right - she wouldn’t have noticed if she didn’t know him so well; and if she wasn’t _Hilda_ , of course. A knock at her door broke her from her trance and her heart briefly stopped. A smug smile crept up her lips and she stood up, poised, as if she was transported into a land in which she was a protagonist of a romance novel (not a noble in _war crime_ school). She gracefully tiptoed to the door and brought a hand up to her forehead, quietly sustaining a sigh and wondering which of her admirers could be quenched for her attention at the moment. The knock resumed as more of a bang, much less friendly, literally knocking her out of her daze. 

“Oops, was that too hard? Sorry if you were sleeping!” Okay. _Totally_ not what she was hoping for, but why bother being surprised? 

Hilda rolled her eyes, opening the door and immediately donning the sleepiest look she could muster, “L-Leonie…?” She rubbed her eyes slowly. Leonie looked away in a deep red blush as soon as she looked down to see Hilda’s loose nightgown, a couple buttons too many missing on the tops. 

“I, um, just stopped by to remember we’re on Sky Watch duty today, it’s not for another two hours or so but I know you take… time…” she gulped loudly, still avoiding eye contact. Hilda feigned innocence, cluelessly nodding up at Leonie. 

“Oh, of course, thank you… wouldn’t wanna let the Professor down!” 

“And, in turn, Jeral-” Leonie started, but Hilda brought a finger up to her lips and took one of her hands, ushering her into her room and shutting the door behind them. 

“H-Hilda! What gives?” Leonie’s whole face was red now, and Hilda maintained her polished act. 

“Leonie, won’t you join me for some tea while we mentally prepare ourselves for the assignment?” She asked nonchalantly. Leonie nodded slowly, unsure. Hilda simply needed someone to distract her of the useless thoughts roaming around her head, all those lords and their enticing eyes and… 

“No, seriously. This is _so_ out of character for you.” Leonie seemed to have snapped out of it and was crossing her arms; still sitting on Hilda’s bed, though, which relieved her a little that she wasn’t going to leave. Hilda prepped the tea with some mild fire spells she picked up from Lysithea during the weekend seminar, and passed a petite cup with pink peony designs all over it to Leonie, who bowed her head as a small thanks.

She smiled softly. “Chamomile, huh? Okay, I’m sold. What do you need?” 

“Assuming I’m always asking for favors, Leonie? Well, I can’t say I blame you” Hilda sighed, taking the spot beside Leonie on the bed and crossing her legs. “You just seem… level headed, and you were right there, at my door, and…” 

“Why not try Dorothea? She just joined our class, after all. I’m not your go-to person for love advice. Believe me.”

“Argh, let me finish!” Hilda huffed. “It’s not about that…” Leonie raised a critical eyebrow. “Well, _kind_ of…” she caved. 

“Do tell?” Leonie figured staying close to Hilda was probably the best way to ensure no tardiness on their task, so she reluctantly relented. 

Lightning fast, all on one breath, she went off: “So I may or may not be Edelgard’s ex, I may or may not be going on secret dates with Dimitri, and I may or may not be Claude’s fuc-” she stopped only when she looked over at Leonie and saw her face aghast, as if she’d seen the Death Knight for the first time all over again. 

  
“Uh… Leonie? You with me?” She asked, only slightly regretting her decision. She knew her secret was safe with Leonie - her unwavering love of Jeralt would ensure it in some sort of _Captain Jeralt wouldn’t approve of me spreading gossip_ sort of way. But still, it was obvious Leonie had absolutely no expertise on the field, and Hilda was worried she’d broken the poor girl.

Leonie's voice sounded as astounded as her face looked.

Hilda, you- you can't possibly be serious?"

Hilda hung her head in shame. She had to admit, a straight-edge girl like Leonie expressing disappointment to even the likes of Hilda was something to marvel at. Not something good, either. She sighed deeply; then she heard sharp breaths from her side and snapped her head up, only to see Leonie covering her mouth with both hands attempting to cease her bubbling laughter.

"I just- _Ahahaha!_ " Leonie struggled to form words between laughter, erupting every single time she looked back at Hilda. "You- oh Gods, Hilda, you'll be the reason for Fodlan's next great _war!_ "

"You're _awful_ , Leonie!" Hilda tried to feign anger, but Leonie's laugh was contagious, and soon she was laughing right along with her. Ironically, a knock interrupted their fun, much like Hilda's daydreaming earlier. They both stopped abruptly and side-eyed one another, only to burst again as Hilda stood to open the door to none other than Professor Byleth. Her blank stare was unwavering, and she reminded the girls of their Sky Watch assignment in a flat way - no anger, truly just a gentle reminder. She was once again sprinting down the halls, her knack of knowing exactly where students were in the monastery flawless.

After her departure, Hilda changed out of her nightgown and into her uniform (with Leonie turned around facing the wall, much to Hilda's amusement) and the girls made the way down the long halls to the wyvern and pegasus stables. They talked the whole way through, both mildly shocked but pleasantly so to their new bond. Hilda only hoped they could continue to foster it - that Leonie wouldn't be opposed to Marianne joining in on the fray (likely no, Leonie was actually quite sweet.)

They arrived and Hilda began to spin about dreamily and humming as she perused the flyer armor closet. She had to pick out that cute one with the pink fluff around it and the lightest pads. She didn't want to burden her winged companion with some ugly, heavy armor, after all.

"Hiiiiilda..." Leonie semi-whispered in a warning tone. Hilda turned to her newly-made friend and was about to offer a 'Yeah?' But was stopped dead in her tracks by following Leonie's eyes. Edelgard, Dimitri, _and_ Claude?! This was definitely some teenage romance drama. They were outside the stable, seemingly lost in their own banter, but they'd inevitably have to run into them once they left the stable for their assignment

Leonie gave her an understanding look, eager to help her new companion. "How...ahem, _tense_ are things at the moment?"

Hilda sighed in defeat, shaking her head. "I have to tell you what happened last weekend."

**Author's Note:**

> Much more angst to come during the war period post-timeskip, but for now... let me enjoy my reverse harem shtick 
> 
> Leonie's NOT in our bowl of contestants, she just knows when a girl is too cute! On a surface level, of course. They'll become fast friends. Leonie's just such a sweetheart, and I wanted to explore that dynamic more! All the Deers, in fact 
> 
> Hilda is such a pretty girl aaaa
> 
> Title of work is a pun on her middle name yes


End file.
